


Risky buisness

by DaddyKAnon



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: And teasing, Aquariums, Daddy Kink, Link is 18, Link is a slut, M/M, Multi Chapter, Rhett is 37, Teeny tiny mention though, Tiny mention of rhetts wife and kids, Two can play at this game, explicit - Freeform, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKAnon/pseuds/DaddyKAnon
Summary: 18 year old link has a summer job at a big brand pet store. He also has a thing for his 37 year old neighbor. This is a lot, I know. Also, I'm forcing myself to post this because I think its trash - okay bye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as rhinkognito. If any of this makes you uncomfortable then please click away.

Working at a pet store is an animal lover's dream. You spend all day helping people shop and find their dream pet, and tend to the ones that will soon find a home. It's also the perfect job for a newly graduated Link, who needs some extra cash before he files into the town university. 

Link worked in the aquarium and bird section, and tended to anybody's questions. He felt a big rush of accomplishment whenever he handed over a big bag with a goldfish, or a plain white carrier box containing a parakeet, or some other fancy bird. But what he liked the most was helping out the dads looking for a fish for their son or daughter after work. 

Wonder strikes his mind sometimes, thinking of the first time his little phase first started. Link didn't always check guys out, but when he did, he went for the older ones. Especially when it's his neighbor and long time crush, Mr.McLaughlin. 

Rhett was a father of two, and a hardworking engineer in his 30's. He walked with a powerful form, and could make any shirt or tie work like a charm. It took Link a little bit by surprise when he saw the man walk into the aquarium, looking at the various fish of different colors and sizes. 

Link combed his fingers through his shaggy raven locks, and cleared his throat as he made his way over to the rather handsome man. Rhett stood 6'7 and wore his favorite shirt. It was a light grey with dark bird silhouettes scattered across it, tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was combed into a lazy wave on the top of his head, and stood high upon his head, held up by some hairgel. 

"Good evening, Mr.McLaughlin! Nice to see you here. Can I help you find anything? Any questions?" Link said with a higher tone than usual. He's said these words almost a million times over that week, but felt something different saying them to Rhett. With a blush to his cheeks, he waited for Rhett to respond. 

Rhett smiled, feeling his cheeks rise and his shoulders loosen around the teenager. "Just looking at some beta fish. My son has been wanting one for a while now and l'm thinking about surprising him with one tonight. He likes green, but I'm thinking one of these purple ones would look so cool on the ol' countertop in a little tank." 

Link chuckled and blushed further hearing rhett's deep voice quietly decide on which color of fish he should get. Everything about Rhett got Link going, anytime, anywhere. He stepped a bit closer to Rhett, looking at the different selection in the little tanks they were in. 

"Well there's more colors in the back if you would like me to take you there to see. There's pretty little orange ones and some lime green ones. I'm sure you'll like it back there." Link suggested, letting his eyes focus on the white gold wedding ring on Rhett's finger. 

Rhett agreed to go back, and followed link down the various aisles. Link made sure to sway his hips a little and keep his back straight. Link wanted to feel rhett's eyes on him, and the best way is to show off some of his best assets. He knew he had a nice ass, so he was going to flaunt it any way he could, especially when it was on the job. Link pushed the back door open to a big warehouse, storing many other small fish and fish food. 

"These are the others we have for sale here. My favorite is this lovely green one with the big fins. What do you think, Mr.McLaughlin?" Link asked, crouching down to pick up the little tank with the fish inside. Link placed the fish on the main counter for rhett to inspect. Link got a little closer to rhett, dropping down on one knee to tie his left shoe. He looked up at rhett, swishing his black bangs out of his face and looked up into his eyes with a crooked smile, blushing at the angle. An employee could walk in and find the angle very inappropriate for a workplace. Link lived for the danger. 

Link came back up with a stretch, holding his arms high above his head and letting out a quiet moan as he released the tight tug on his muscles. Rhett tried not to look at Link's body as he stretched, but focused on the fish in front of him.

"So I think I'm going to get this one, Link. How old is this one?" Rhett asked as he pointed to the little green fish. 

Rhett was beginning to sweat a little, and it wasn't from the lamps shining down onto the fish tanks. Link was making him tug at his collar a bit because of the mindless pushing. Rhett wasn't stupid, and the teen wasn't going to get away with it. 

"Oooh what a good choice, Mr.McLaughlin! It makes me feel soooooo good when someone like you likes something I picked. He's about four months old." 

Link was trying way too hard, and Rhett thought even he knew he was. 

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing, but it's not going to happen, buddy." Rhett spoke up, sighing afterward. He straightened his stature and looked down at the pretty raven haired boy. 

Link felt sparks of fear and excitement hit his body with Rhett's words. He loved the challenge of someone playing hard to get. No matter how tough it was to get someone under his finger, he managed to pull through. 

"Oh? What are you saying, sir? Do you think I would do that to a handsome, hard working family man like you?" 

With a gentle touch, Link ran the tips of his fingers down rhett's forearm with a slow departure. He felt a little naughty playing with fire. Rhett was somewhat shocked and surprised with Link's sudden bold move. Now it was his turn to push. Rhett quickly grabbedlLink's wrist and kept it in his grasp, leaning down to whisper into his ear. If Link wanted to do this, then he will play it Rhett's way. 

"What I'm saying is that I don't think your mama is going to be too happy when she finds out you're trying to get naughty with men that are old enough to be your daddy. And from what I can see, I think you like that name." Rhett let go of his wrist with a chuckle. A deep blush lit up Link's face, along with his ears and neck. 

Hearing the word 'daddy' flipped something inside his head. He felt the word creep down his chest and tingle around his abdomen, and resting deep in his growing erection. There was no way that Rhett would tell his mother about this. 

"You wouldn't do that, Mr.McLaughlin! Is there anything I could do to change your mind? Maybe a discount? Or something else that you could think of?" Link asked, knowing Rhett wasn't going to. Oh, God. He wouldn't. 

"I bet you would love to do something else to change my mind, little mister." Rhett said in a sarcastic tone. He took the little tank with the fish, and turned around to walk to his cart with other fish supplies inside. He wasn't going to tell Link's mom. She doesn't need to know about that stuff, but he does know that link would think he was going to tell his mom. With a small laugh, he set the fish into his cart. 

Link jogged over to Rhett, trying to convince the older man to stay and talk it out with him. "Please, sir. How about you let me take care of something for you. Just a little thing between just me, and you."


	2. Indoor parking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. It's just been really hard lately.

"Please, sir. How about you let me take care of something for you. Just a little thing between just me, and you."

Link looked around to see if there were any customers around that could overhear by any chance, and to his surprise there weren't any. The typically weren't busy during evenings, but he took a glance anyway. Link's crystal blue eyes were dilated and getting a little heavy. He made the offer and it felt like he was waiting for centuries for the older man to except it. He slipped one of his hands into his open jacket, and teased his finger tips against rhett's lower back. 

"I'm sure we could work a little something out, soon. You're quite the persistent little firecracker." Rhett leaned down to quietly hush link's eagerness. 

"But for now, I have to get home and set this stuff up for the kiddo. Can you come over tomorrow around two and help me out in the garage? I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two that you probably don't know." 

Link agreed to come over tomorrow and helped him at checkout. His body buzzed and tingled and he needed to go home and relieve himself of some built up tension.

Coming home was an even bigger relief than usual for link. He couldn't help but to blush as he pulled into his driveway, seeing Rhett's car parked in his own driveway across the road from him. He skipped up the porch stairs and walked in, smelling the chicken casserole his mother had made for dinner. He locked the door behind him and hooked his keys onto the keyrack by the door, and slipped his black Van's off onto the rug. 

"I hope you're hungry, link. I make your favorite!" His mother chimed from the kitchen as he walked into the dining room to sit down at the already set table. 

Link smiled as Sue set the hot dish on the table with a steel serving spoon scooped into the dish. The smell of an actual meal for the first time all day made his mouth water and he dug in. After a while of talking about his day and eating more than enough dinner for him and another person, he decided to head into his room to lay down and relax. 

His let his door swing wide open and he reached around to close it behind him, making sure to lock the door and double check that it was latched. He shucked his work shirt off and set it onto the back chair of his desk, and immediately made work to take his jeans off next. The relief of feeling the cool air on his slim body felt good after working hard and dealing with warm North Carolina weather most of the day. 

He sat down on his bed then leaned back to lay down. Taking a deep breath, he rested his right hand on his abdomen, gently running his nails up and down his skin there, sending little shivers and tingles up his spine and he smiled, closing his eyes. 

When he closed his eyes, he almost immediately saw Rhett. The six foot seven giant always dressed up in a buttoned up shirt and well tailored pants, with nice shoes and well kept facial hair. That beard. It always looks so soft and finely trimmed. Link bit his lip and his breath hitched quietly with the thought of the silky beard brushing over the sensitive places on his body, while Rhett kissed and teased him senseless. Link let his hand travel further and further down until he slipped his hand down into his dark blue boxer briefs. He never has trouble getting hard in record speeds while thinking of his long time crush. He curled his hand around himself and started slowly pumping up and down, twisting his fist at the tip and then going back down already feeling himself leak onto his hand. 

Link always got light headed and flooded with the feeling of upmost pleasure and bliss when he acted out his built up need for release. His mind then drifted to Rhett doing other things to him. He wants Rhett to unfasten his pants and whip out his big cock, making him suck him off, testing how far he could take him down his throat and make it messy. He also wants Rhett to bend him over any surface and spread his ass wide open and work his tongue around Link's tight little ass. 

Link opened his eyes with a moan and a jerk of his hips, feeling a sudden spark of pleasure heat up in his stomach from the lewd fantasy playing in his head. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, and nipped at the flesh there. His eyes rolled back and he felt his orgasm near. His hand was wet with precum and made an obscene, filthy sound as he pumped up and down. What made him cum was the image of Rhett grabbing his cock and jerking him off with filthy words and praises growled into his ear with a thick gravely voice. A single sentence clear as day playing through his mind like a broken record sending him to the edge. 

"Let me see you cum for me, Link." 

He stopped breathing for a moment as the first few spurts of cum soaked his briefs, and he looked down to watch the white beads gush through the fabric. He gasped and rolled his body with the final few strokes he gave himself, and pulled his hand out of his underwear,  the soft elastic snap of his waistband against his skin being the only noise in the room besides his labored breathing and his heart racing through his ears. He pulled his underwear off and cleaned up with the dry side of the undergarment, and got under the covers, yawning and taking one final deep breath as he shut his eyes and smiled. He then imagined Rhett cuddling up and wrapping his arms snug around his waist behind him, and falling asleep with him. 

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to finally arrive. 

\---------

The sun shining softly through the blinds of his room was what woke link up. The first thing he did was stretch, extending all four of his limbs and pulling his muscles as much as he could. He let out a soft sigh and exhaled after he did so. He got up out of bed and walked over to his dark stained wooden dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts, boxers and a pair of socks. He then walked over to his closet, dragging his heels a little bit as he walked -he wasn't always a morning person. 

Link took a hot shower, cleaning himself quickly, slipping clean clothes on and brushing his teeth afterward. He combed his hair and ran out the door to the hallway, grabbing a pair of his sneakers and then made his way into the kitchen where his mother stood making breakfast. 

Link ate his breakfast and hung around the house doing his chores until it was time for him to go to the McLaughlin's house.  

It was a sunny day and when Link walked out of the front door, the bright beams shone bright into his eyes, and his skin bathed in its warmth. He walked across the street, smiling as he came closer and closer to Rhett's front door. He always envied the McLaughlin house, with its brick walls and fancy rounded windows on the second floor. He stepped up onto the cement porch and rang the door bell. He quickly swept his bangs to the side, fixing them up neatly. He blushed and invited himself in when Rhett opened the door. 

"Come on in, bo." Rhett welcomed Link in with a smile. 

Rhett slipped his hand around link's waist, suddenly pulling him close. Link was pulled in at the waist up against Rhett and Rhett leaned him against the front door, drawing his face close to the teen's. His lips were so close to touching Link's, and he smiled knowingly. 

"You aren't going anywhere until I get a little kiss, dearie." 

Rhett pressed his lips softly against link's taking his time in tasting his lips. Link's mouth was soft and smooth against Rhett's. Rhett let his hands roam down south until he came into contact with Link's round ass. Link shivered and let out a soft moan when Rhett gave his ass a playful smack. His big, strong hands gripping each cheek and lifting him up and around his waist. 

"I want you so bad, daddy." Link plea'd between hot kisses and playful nibbles. 

Link wrapped his arms around rhett's neck and squealed when Rhett pulled him away from the wall, carrying Link toward the garage door that was the first door in the hallway to the left. 

Rhett flicked the lights on, and the garage smelt like slight cigarette smoke, engine grease and Rhett. It was a beautiful, organized three door garage and Link was getting carried toward the separate one car garage that was in a separate room. Rhett slammed the door behind the both of them and laid link down across his jet black BMW E31. 

Rhett leaned down over Link's sprawled out body, rubbing the younger man's flat abdomen from under his soft t shirt. Rhett moaned and ground his crotch into Link's leg while he whisper groaned into his ear. 

"You know why I really brought you here for today, darling?" 

Link blushed at the pet name and covered his blushing smile with his hand. Rhett hovered over him in a way that made Link feel so small in a good way, the bright garage light blocked by the massive man who currently has him pinned on the top of a car. 

"Well... since you won't guess, I think I'll just have to show you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love


End file.
